


My Haircut Brings All the Boys to the Yard

by BumblingBat



Series: Keep Your Braincells Firmly in Your Brain [27]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: And Hardcase does not have it, CT-7567 | Rex is So Done, Fluff, Gen, Humor, Neither does Jesse, Never-ending family roadtrip, There is 1 (one) braincell currently in use, dumbasses being dumbasses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:21:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27384103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BumblingBat/pseuds/BumblingBat
Summary: And they're like, it's better than yours. Damn right, it's better than yours.(In order to have the Best Hair, one must actually ~have~ hair.)
Series: Keep Your Braincells Firmly in Your Brain [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1728457
Comments: 3
Kudos: 82





	My Haircut Brings All the Boys to the Yard

**Author's Note:**

> I recommend listening to The Hairbrush Song from Veggie Tales for this. It'll really just set the mood.

The sweet tones of an argument greeted Rex as he entered the mess hall.    
And based on the topic under discussion, he would be having his own discussion with his troops. The highly trained troops. The highly trained troops that were allowed to handle heavy weaponry. 

If he had his way, the only heavy weaponry they’d be handling anytime soon was a wash cloth. 

The argument was over which trooper had the best hair. Which would normally be a valid argument; it was had at least once a week. Kix was usually crowned the winner and he made the losers help him tidy up his haircut. 

Rex made up his mind and made his presence known.

“Oh! Hi, Captain. Care to add your vote? This  _ di’kut _ thinks he’s got better hair than me, but honestly? I’m not convinced.” Rex stared in disbelief. And then he made it known just  _ how _ unimpressed he was.

“I am hungover, so I will say this nicely once: I would like for both of you to go look in a mirror and then report back on what you find. And so help me, if you don’t tell me exactly what I want to hear, I will make sure that you are incapable of ever growing hair ever again.”

“Yes sir, Captain Rex, sir. You win today’s best hair, sir, congratulations.” Hardcase and Jesse snapped off perfect salutes, the lights of the mess glinting off their heads as they backed out of the mess hall.

**Author's Note:**

> Should I be tagging these as crack? I feel like I should be. Either because the content is crack or because someone is actually on crack, I don't know.


End file.
